


[Podfic] Pleading

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Possessive Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to come… Eames… Eames, I need to come.” The pointman, usually so composed, too proud to beg, too proud to ask for what he needed, was pleading with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pleading

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715768) by [dayindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise). 



> Podfic Mediafire link for [Pleading](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5o8k5lnoqq5yt58/Pleading.mp3)

Title: Pleading  
Author: dayindisguise  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
Author's Summary: "I need to come… Eames… Eames, I need to come.” The pointman, usually so composed, too proud to beg, too proud to ask for what he needed, was pleading with him.  
Text version: [Pleading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/715768)  
Podfic Mediafire link for [Pleading](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5o8k5lnoqq5yt58/Pleading.mp3)

drabble inspired by   
[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Thard%20and%20friends/tumblr_mj7gkuCkuv1s1hd4oo1_500_zpsc5201ffe.gif.html)


End file.
